1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to vehicle covers, and more particularly, to a vehicle cover restraint system.
2. Background Art
The use of vehicle covers is well known. Often, such covers are placed over cars that will be exposed to the elements. In other circumstances, the covers are placed over cars that are not driven often to minimize dust that can accumulate on the vehicle.
Vehicle covers often include an elastic portion that extends about the bottom edge of the cover. This elastic portion is intended to contract the opening of the vehicle cover when the vehicle cover is placed on the vehicle. Thus, portions of the vehicle cover become positioned below the front fender, and the rear fender, in an effort to maintain the vehicle cover in the proper orientation. Often an eyelet is placed on opposing sides at a point substantially corresponding to the middle of the vehicle. A cable or other cord-like member can be extended through the eyelets. Generally the cord-like member can be coupled to a lock of some type to prevent theft of the cover.
Problematically, the covers typically are not suitable for use in inclement weather. Often even a gentle breeze can dislodge the car cover or reorient the cover. For example, even a slight breeze can blow through the opening, rendering the cover much like a sail capturing the wind. When the cover is dislodged or reoriented, the cover ceases to operate properly, and can be lost or damaged. Additionally, in certain circumstances, it can even damage the vehicle that it was intended to protect.